You Can't Escape Destiny
by bowsie22
Summary: Merlin can't die. Arthur can. After lifetimes of watching his lover die in front of him Merlin can't do it anymore and he runs. But he'll learn you can't escape destiny. Oneshot


**Summary** Merlin can't die. Arthur can. After lifetimes of watching his lover die in front of him Merlin can't do it anymore and he runs. But he'll learn you can't escape destiny

**Disclaimer** I don't own Melrin. This is fiction.

**Warnings** ANGST!

This plot bunny belongs to gtg. I read it and was indunated with ideas. I hope I've done alright

**You Can't Escape Destiny**

_"You're not serious!"_

_"Of course I am."_

_"Arthur, do you know what you're asking me? You're asking me to abandon you in your next life! To forget about you."_

_"No Merlin! I'm asking you to spare yourself. To be selfish. Merlin, I see it everytime I die. I see the pain, the haunted look in your eyes, as you sit beside me and hold my hand and try to be strong for me, for us. And it is killing you. And I can't see that look in your eyes anymore. So in my next life, I want you to live without me. Meet someone new, get a job. I don't care! Just, please Merlin. Do this one thing for me?"_

_"Ok. I will Arthur. Don't worry_."

Merlin sat up in his bed, gasping. Why was he having that dream? He realised when he looked at his calender. Today was Arthur's twenty first birthday. Today was the day when Melrin would find his orince and return his memories. But not this time. While Arthur was in the U.K., Merlin was in Australia. He took the man's words from his last life to heart. He wouldn't allow the other man to remember anything. Even if it broke his heart.

* * *

Arthur gasped. What a dream. Camelot, dragons, magic, flappers, hippies. God, it was like everything from the sixth century was in his head. And there was only one constant. A pale, lanky, black haired man with wonderful blue, or gold eyes. Arthur felt something when he saw his face. Who was that man? It hit him. Merlin! His Merlin, who should be here beside him. If Arthur remembered correctly (and of course he did. He was Arthur Pendragon) Merlin would come to him on his twenty first birthday and return his memories. His birthday was last week. So where was Merlin?

* * *

Merlin was at work, bored of his mind. What was he thinking, opening an occult shop in Sydney? None of his friends from his original life lived in Australia and it was awkward making new froends, what with being an immortal sorcorer and all. So he was bored and lonely. He wanted Arthur and Gwen and Morgana. God, he'd take Uther by now. He leant on the counter and started to think about his friends. What would they be doing right now?

* * *

Morgana looked at her brother.

"Arthur. Have you heard a word I've said?"

"You know I don't listen when you talk about Gwen."

"I wsn't talking about Gwen! Arthur what is wrong?"

"Have you ever felt like something's missing? Something big.""I have my family and I have Gwen. What more do I need. But Arthur, let me tell you something. If you think something is missing, you go and get it. You are named after one of the country's greatest kings. I'm certain he wouldn't sit back and accept something like this. He'd get whatever he wanted. I suggest you do the same."

Arthue leaned back in his seat. Morgana was right. In the past, Arthur would go after whatever he wanted. He took out his phone and rang his assistant.

"Will. Cancel all my appointments......For a while........I don't know, it could be days, weeks, months. ....Look, Lancelot is my partner, he can do the work....Well, then tell him after you're done with the sex. Goodbye Will! Morgana, I'm going to go find my missing piece."

He stood up and left the restaurant. Melrin couldn't hide forever.

* * *

Merlin looked at his calender. Arthur would be twenty five today. Ah, well, this is what the prince wanted, this is what he got. He was interrupted by a knock on his door. He opened and stared at the other person.

"Merlin."

"You...you PRAT!!

"Arthur stared at the younger man. He wasn't expecting that. He shouldered past the other man.

"Well, you haven't changed."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What do you think. I came looking for you! We had a deal. On my twenty first birthday, you would find me and restore my memories. Where were you four years ago Melrin? What weren't you there?"

"Because I can't do it anymore?"

"What? What can't you do anymore. I didn't do anything in my previous lives to drive you away did I?"

_'I want you to live without me.'_

"God Arthur. I can't do this. I can't watch you die again. Do you know how hard it is! Watching the man I love waste away time and time again. And not just you. Morgana, Gwen, Will, Lancelot. Everyone! I can't do it. Not again. I won't do it again! Everyone I love dies and all I can do is watch them. I can't help. I can't make them immortal. And I can't save you. That's what hurts the most. You leaving me alone kills me and I just have to deal with it. But not anymore! Leave Arthur. Leave me alone. I'm not doing this. Not again."

Merlin pushed the shocked man out of the door, locking it behind him. As the locked clicked, Melrin fell to the ground, tears running down his face.

* * *

Arthur paced around his hotel room. This was new. Melrin never denied him. Sure he was clotpole sometimes, but never like this. He collapsed onto his bed. What brought this on? A memory came unbidden to his mind. It was Arthur's last life.

_'I want you to live without me. Find someone new.'_

Huh, what do you know? Merlin actually listened to him for once.

* * *

Melrin opened the door, not shocked to see Arthur on the other side.

"I knew you wouldn't give up. Come in."

"I remember what I told you last live without me."

"Yep. I'm just doing what you wanted."

"No, this isn't what I want. I'm looking at you and I see that haunted look in your eyes. You only look like that when I'm dieing. It's too soon for that look Merlin. And I don't feel right unless you're beside me, like we're meant to be. Please Merlin. Please come back to me."

Merlin stared at his prince. Arthur was nearly in tears in front of him. God, the man was right. The pain MeRLin felt for the past four years was worse than any pain he'd ever felt before, even while Arthur was dieing. He needed his prince. A smile, the first in four years, grew on his face.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok."

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, laughing. He pressed his lips into those of his lovers and swallowed Merlin's happy sigh. This was where they belonged, in eachother's arms and Arthur was never going to mess with that again. After all, they were two sides of th same coin. The dragon was right, you can't escape destiny.

* * *

**A/N** Like I said the was a prompt from gtg and I hope I did it justice. R&R please


End file.
